With the development of networking technologies, online shopping has been enabled by online payment systems. In order to reduce economic loss of users caused by insufficient consideration or operation mistakes during online shopping, some known online payment systems require a confirmation on payment information before a user can execute a payment operation. Specifically, to confirm the execution of a payment operation, such online payment systems typically provide an extra user interface (e.g., a dialogue box, a pop-up window, a webpage, etc.) for the user to review and confirm the payment information and the intention to execute the payment operation. For example, after a user enters and submits payment information in a first webpage, a confirmation webpage containing the previously entered payment information is presented to the user for review and confirmation. After the user clicks a submit button in the confirmation webpage presenting the previously entered payment information, the payment information and the user's intention to execute the payment operation is considered confirmed, and as a result, the payment operation is executed.
Such an extra user interface provided by the known online payment systems, however, causes inconvenience and disrupts the continuity of a payment process, thus may negatively impact the user experience with the online payment operation. Accordingly, a need exists for a method and device that can provide a more efficient and convenient online payment process, resulting in a smoother user experience with online shopping.